


All He Needs in the World

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Prompt Fill: Cockwarming with sub!Hannibal, because he discovers he can be perfectly content on his knees just holding Will in his mouth, especially with some head pats and praise kink thrown in.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	All He Needs in the World

It was impossible for Will not to notice when Hannibal sauntered in and stood behind him, and not because his hands immediately went into Wills curls. He had a presence about him that was difficult to ignore and Will could always sense him.

Still, now wasn’t the time. First of all, he was writing, and as he always did when he was writing, Will had given himself a deadline. This many words, this much time. It helped him focus on the task at hand. And Hannibal wanted him to focus on, well, Hannibal. 

There was another good reason, though, and Will chose to voice it now. “You’ve used me up, Hannibal.” He didn’t look away from the computer. 

“Oh? Are you quite sure?” Hannibal purred, his hands all in Will’s hair. He bent over as well, to give it a good sniff. Slowly he inhaled, burying his nose in Will’s hair. 

“Nothing left to give...” Will said, clearly distracted by what he was doing, then “I’m writing.”

“I believe you have no deadline.” 

“I have a self imposed deadline.” Will corrected. 

“I only want to touch you.” 

“You can touch me but don’t try and distract me while I’m writing, Hannibal.” 

“If you really are used up for the moment, my touches shouldn’t distract you so.” 

Will chuckled. “Well you’re going to be determined to find out just how distractible I am, are you?” 

“Naturally,” Hannibal said, dropping to his knees. He crawled seductively under the desk and leaned back on his legs, undoing Wills pants at the same time. 

“Don’t.” Will said seriously, his brow furrowing to show his displease as rolled his chair out and placed his hand on Hannibal’s head to stop him. “I’m sensitive.” 

“I won’t suck. Only let you rest there.” 

“Cock warming?” Will said sarcastically, teasing Hannibal for this new kink with his inflection and a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes.” 

Of course Hannibal was impossible to embarrass. Will ordered, “No sucking.” 

“I give you my word.” 

“Or licking.”

“I promise.” Hannibal said, and popped Will into his mouth. Will went back to his writing. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, savouring the taste and smell of Will without moving a fraction. He took deep, measured breaths of Wills scent and his eyes fluttered closed. This was a heaven of its own. It wasn’t sexual necessarily but... gratifying all the same. Hannibal focused on Will’s taste. 

Almost sweet- Hannibal was careful about Will’s diet. He was picky about taste, he knew, and Will was more than willing to restrict himself to what Hannibal would feed him. There would always be the underlying flesh taste, but as people went- and Hannibal had tasted many of them- Will was gourmet. He had known, of course, from Will’s smell the very first time he met him. 

Hannibal did not know how long he sat there, but at some point he heard, almost distantly, the sound of a bell, and realized that it was Will’s alarm. Will turned it off, then went back to typing, presumably to finish off his thoughts. He heard a few click click clicks of the mouse and then silence. 

Then Hannibal felt Will’s hand rest on his head. “That feels good.” He said, voice low and seductive and Hannibal’s eyes closed with bliss. Will liked this as much as he did. How wonderful. 

They stayed like this for some time, Will still flaccid in his mouth, but eventually that turned into a stiffy. Will hand was in his hair, caressing Hannibal. He heard Will sigh with relief and lean back in the chair, his legs spread wide for Hannibal’s activity. 

“That’s so good, Hannibal...” he said, and resumed petting Hannibal’s head kindly. “Your mouth is so warm. Your breath on my skin… you’re gorgeous down there.” 

Hannibal was sure he flushed with pleasure and love at Will’s words, but Will didn’t seem to notice. He spoke more praises as he pet Hannibal. Hannibal was getting a little hard, with Will showering him with praise and attention, but he didn’t need sating. He was in heaven already. 

Mmm. Yes. Will’s attention, Will’s pleasure. Truly this was all he needed in the world.

His stomach growled and Will paused, chuckling. When he saw that Hannibal hadn’t moved, he resumed his grooming. 

Well, Hannibal probably needed food, too, eventually. 

But not just now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews  
Hey peeps, I gotta admit, I really need reviews. Not because I'm like "I won't post without them!" But I actually, truly, will give up thinking that no one cares if I post or not. Most days I can keep going knowing that reviews don't define my work. But some days... not so much. 
> 
> I take constructive criticisms, too. I want to be a better writer. Examples include incorrect chracterization, leaving editing notes in the document (oops, I do this!), or if you think a phrase or word would perhaps better express what I’m trying to get across. 
> 
> If you liked this, or if you think I could do better and you specifically know how, please let me know in a review. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, here’s how!  
For Rick and Mory/DC follow [RickandRobin!](http://rickandrobin.tumblr.com/).  
For Hannibal/ other follow [Hannibal’swetsheets!](http://hannibalswetsheets.tumblr.com/).  
I also take prompts via ask box (though no guarantee I’ll fill them or when). Please read my FAQ before sending prompts, though.
> 
> Do not repost or copy any part of this fanfiction to other sites!


End file.
